


Such a Lovely Face

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dark fic, F/M, I don't even know what happened here, Loss of Virginity, Smut, Temporary Character Death, but i like it, total canon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 19:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: Amara has a lot to learn, and who better to teach her than a Winchester.





	Such a Lovely Face

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink Bingo, Square Filled: Demon Dean. Also for Song Bingo, Square Filled: Hotel California by the Eagles.

Red neon flickered “Hotel California” outside the thin glass window as late summer ozone rolled across the desert night. Inside the 2-star room black chiffon slid off her shoulders and then down her curvy form, pooling at her feet like black smoke on its way to the lowest level of hell.

“Ever done this before?” The demon asked, smirking as he took a sip of cheap bourbon from a smudged glass. Her reappearance had been a pleasant surprise, dragging them into a conversation of bet and trial. Now they were both just prisoners here, of their own device.

“No.” The now nude goddess shook her head, her pale skin glowing in the dim room. “Teach me something new.”

Dean’s eyes flashed to black as he looked her up and down. “Bed.” He pointed to the worn king across the room. Since Dean had risen the ranks to become the strongest Knight of Hell, Amara had been a confidant, someone who understood his need to fix an equation no one else could see. But this opportunity was unexpected to say the least.

“Good.” He nodded as Amara lay down on the cheap sheets and watched as Dean shed his burgundy overshirt and then his black t-shirt, dark jeans kicked off with the same worn boots he’d worn for years. His body was a pleasant sight to her. While his soul was now gnarled and black, motivated by a vindictive rage only she could appreciate, his skin was clear of any scars or marks except the ancient one they shared.

“I was gonna say this could be heaven, or this could be hell, but I know better.” His voice was that of rich drink over jagged ice, rough and dangerous. Amara had felt the thick desires and lusts of all those she had consumed. But this dance with Dean, the almost friend she’d never have, was bringing forth emotions she could not name. Amara startled as he crawled onto the bed and loomed over her, his fingers trailing around her nipples and down her abdomen. She gasped when Dean parted her folds with pointer and middle fingers before sliding two inside.

“Gonna take this virgin cunt,” Dean stated as he fingered her. “Shoulda done it years ago.”

Amara nodded her consent, her nails gripping into his shoulders as he kissed her deep and dirty, so unlike the timid confused kiss they’d shared before. She met her own eyes in the mirror on the ceiling as Dean pushed inside her, insistent thrusts past any hesitation her human form may have still held. She screamed, sharp pain and blissful pleasure bringing a whole new meaning to the word _alive_.

Dean’s eyes snapped to black again and he bit down on her shoulder, growling at the sweet taste. The harder he fucked her, the louder she moaned and howled, and the bed beneath them began to vibrate. Each of the demon’s thrusts were met with the force of a tropical cyclone, the headboard slamming against the wall, all of hell and this dark desert highway town surely hearing the explosion of the Knight Winchester and The Darkness surrendering together.

The ancient being clutched tight to the demon as the sweet tension gave and a force field burst out of her. The mirrors above them shattered, raining down around them in a shimmering disco crash. The room drummed with her power; nothing could survive in its wake. Dean choked on the humid air as the explosion stalled his wicked heart. Amara moaned at the strange sensation of something hot and wet filling her as Dean died in her arms.

She lifted his shoulders above her, seeing his head slack, chest still, his hyper pulse now flat lined. With a harrumph of annoyance Amara laid him on the bed next to her. She casually waved her hand over his heart and within seconds Dean was alive, black eyes snapping open again.

“Sammy!” He gasped as he came to. When he saw Amara he blinked back to candy apple green. “Jesus fucking christ, what the fuck just happened.”

Amara shook her head. “I’m sorry for harming you, Dean. Apparently my pleasure is too much for a demon to survive.”

“I’ll say,” Dean snarked back, running his fingers through his shaggy hair. “Got you off though.” He leered at her before clearing his throat. “Shit. You know he’s gonna be pissed.”

As Amara answered, “Perhaps,” there was a pounding on the motel room door.

“Speaking of the devil’s meat suit,” Dean groaned as he sat up. The door swung open and Sam strode in, two minions at his flanks, broken mirror crunching under their heels.

“You killed my brother?” The King of Hell growled. Amara had already zipped up her dress. With a flick of her fingers she cleared a path and took a tentative bare step toward the well dressed royal.

“I did not realize my…” she looked over at Dean who stared at her blankly. “My...orgasms are apparently fatal to your kind.”

“I told you.” Sam narrowed his eyes at her. “I don’t care what you do or who you kill. Do whatever the fuck you want. But my brother is off limits.”

“Fuck you, Sam. You’re not my mom,” Dean snapped. Within seconds the smart mouth demon was flying across the room, torpedoed to the wall, naked with his jeans still looped around one ankle. He whined, punching the wall as he tried to fight against Sam’s power. The Mark glowed on his forearm as he tried to push back, but he was no match for his brother. “Sam!”

Sam turned back to Amara. “Never again.”

She smiled. She now realized she had a different power over these men, these broken creatures. Sex was a weapon she’d never even considered. “Well if the knight isn’t allowed, maybe the King could teach me something new.”

Sam paused. He knew Amara had a soft spot for his brother, and Dean for her as well. And he shouldn’t take the risk, even though he knew he was as mighty as her, the demon blood flowing in his veins making him stronger than even Lucifer. The boy king of hell, now the ultimate ruler of everything vile. “Such a lovely face,” he murmured as he looked the woman up and down.

“After you,” he gestured to the door. Her black skirt swished around her ankles as she followed the minions out into the desert midnight.

Dean half whined, half growled. “Enjoy my sloppy seconds, you dick.”

Sam smirked, pausing to fold his arms in front of his immaculate black suit. “Bring me the head of Asmadeous and I’ll let you try her out again.”

Something resembling humanity flickered across Dean’s face for a moment. “She’s not some plaything, Sam. And she’s way more powerful than you, you don’t know what you’re gettin’ yourself into.”

“Relax.” Sam snapped his fingers and Dean tumbled to the floor with a heavy grunt. “I do what I want, demon. And you’ve got work to do.”

Dean swore as he tugged up his pants. When he turned, he was met with an empty door, his voice echoing into the dark shadows. "Sam!"   
  
_Such a lovely place (such a lovely place)_  
_Such a lovely face._  
_They livin' it up at the Hotel California_  
_What a nice surprise (what a nice surprise), bring your alibis_

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and kudos! Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Do not copy and paste my writing anywhere without my consent. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. Characters aren’t mine, but this fanfiction is. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
